In order to realize the image display, a plurality of light-emitting elements is arranged in the display panel, and each light-emitting element includes an anode, an organic light-emitting layer and a cathode. At present, the cathodes in the display panel generally adopt a transparent conductive material that is evaporated with an integral surface, and have a small thickness and large resistance. As a result, when a negative power signal flows through the cathode, a large voltage drop will be generated, thereby affecting the display uniformity.
In order to overcome the above problems, some auxiliary conductive portions are usually additionally provided in the display panel in the related art so as to reduce a total resistance of the cathodes by electrically connecting the cathodes to the auxiliary conductive portions. However, based on the current process, the connection stability between the cathodes and the auxiliary conductive portions is poor, such that it is impossible to effectively achieve the reduction in the total resistance of the cathodes.